The Grey Sister
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Follow Dana Grey through the ups and downs of having superstar bros. STORY ALOT BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter One: My Brothers!

**Here's Chapter one of a new story!**

_Dana POV_

I woke up to the sound of my radio clock.

"Now here's C3's new hit burning up!"

I groaned as I slammed it off before it hit 'I'm hot'. I sat up out of bed and removed the black hair out of my brown eyes. _(A/N Her hair is in the Style of_ _Baby V)_. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with a pink zebra striped shirt and pink converse. I walked out into the hall and tip-toed to the bathroom, everyone was still sleeping. I brushed my teeth and my hair. As I ran downstairs I found out I wasn't the only one up, my mother was making pancakes.

"Hey Dana." She smiled at me.

"Morning mom." I smiled at her.

I turned on the mini TV we had on the kitchen counter to see that Hot Tunes was on, like it always is! I opened the fridge and grabbed some milk as I listened.

"Connect Three's new album is burning up the charts!" The lady yelled.

"Great…" I sighed.

My mom walk towards me, "Oh, you have to be proud of them."

"Oh yeah I'm giddy." I smiled as I poured some milk for myself.

I sat at the table and waited for my pancakes when suddenly the doorbell rang I smiled.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door and opened it to see Troy Efron the paper boy his dreamy blue eyes made me melt.

"Hey Dana." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

We stared into each other's eyes.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" I turned to see my older brother Shane Gray with my diary in hand.

"Is this Troy? The dreamy paper b-"SHANE!" I turned back to Troy. "One second."

I closed the door and turned to Shane, "You are DEAD!"

He laughed as I chased him. Yes, I'm the sister of Connect 3.

"SHANE!" I yelled.

"DANA!" He mocked.

"HEY!" Our mom yelled.

We both stopped and looked at her with scared eyes.

"Shane give her back the diary and we are going to have a talk about privacy."

Shane groaned as he gave me back the little book, "Ha." I smiled.

"And you! We are going to talk about running in the house….again!"

Shane laughed, "MWHAHAHA!"

"Freak!" I yelled as I walked to the door.

"NERD!" He yelled back.

I turned the knob and opened the door. "Sorry about that-Troy?" He wasn't there.

I sighed as I grabbed the newspaper that laid at the stoop. I walked inside to see my other two brothers, Nate and Jason, sitting at the table eating breakfast.

I put the newspaper on the counter and sat at my usual spot as I began to eat.

I felt eyes staring at me I knew they were Shane's.

"What?" I asked him.

"You like Troy, you like T-"Shane quit it!" Nate yelled at him.

"Thank you."

Nate was always the reasonable one. Jason was cool but can be an airhead. Like last Christmas we got him an Ipod Touch but he wanted a bird house!

"So what's the agenda for today mommy?" Shane asked sweetly, faker.

"Well you guys have school then you have to go to the recording studio to record with Mitchie." Mom smiled.

At least I'll get to see my best friend Mitchie today! Mitchie and I started to hang out after she got a record deal. She's really cool and sweet. Shane has a crush on her but hides it.

"Aww here that Shane you get to see you girlfriend." I smiled.

"Oh!" Nate and I knuckled touched.

Shane kicked me. "OW!" I screeched.

Mom slammed her fist down. "Everyone, school time…now!"

We all groaned and walked to the school room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HUH? HUH? lol**

**R&R plz**


	2. Chapter Two: The Studio

**Here's Chapter two! I'm happy everyone enjoyz this story as much as i love writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own CAMP ROCK OR THE JONAS BROTHERS! If i did Nick and i would be dating! THE LYRICS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DEMI LOVATO!!!!!**

_Dana POV_

I sat at my desk with my books in front of me. I was in the middle of Jason and Nate, Shane was behind me. I was doing my work when I felt something wet on the back of my neck. I put my hand behind my neck and pulled off a….spit ball!

"EW!" I yelled as I threw it to the ground.

Nate and Jason looked up from there own work. We were in the room alone for awhile because it was the tutor's break.

"Shane!' I silently yelled.

He stiffened a laugh, "Yeah?"

"Stop it!" I said.

He looked behind him, "Stop what?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned back around.

I felt another spit ball hit my neck as I heard the three boys chuckle. I rolled my eyes again and ignored it. It was going to be a long school day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in the van on our way to the studio. Shane was singing along to the song 'Hips Don't Lie' while Jason was talking to Danielle on the phone. I stared out the window thinking about Troy. Nate tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked in a concern tone.

"Yeah it's just-"We're here!" Mom yelled interrupted the conversation.

Nate patted me on the shoulder, "Tell me later sis."

We all piled out of the van and walked to studio B. Mitchie was already there smiling when we walked in.

"Hey guys, yo Dana!" She smiled.

"Hey Mitch!" We did our handshake.

"Ugh Mitchie how can you touch….it?" Shane asked putting down his stuff.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled kicking him causing him to get off balance and almost fall.

Mitchie laughed as she handed me a coffee, "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, so how was school?" She asked.

"It would've been better if I hadn't had spit balls all over the back of my neck!" I yelled.

Jason turned around, "Sorry! You just looked so easy to, well, hit."

"Yeah." Nate and the boys laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I sipped my coffee. Coffee always made me feel better after being 'schooled' by my bros.

"Time to record." Mitchie smiled as she entered the little room.

I put on some earphones so I could listen.

_Italics- Mitchie _**BOLD- Shane **underline- Both

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
_**I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was  
**_I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
_Yeah, I knew I was wrong

_One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
_We had it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
**Wanted to call  
**_No need to fight_  
**But you know I wouldn't lie  
**But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

I smiled. The booger bros did have good voices they were just annoying to hear everyday! I pulled out my mini song book and wrote down lyrics. Yes! I have a secret love for singing!

_I'm loosing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me_

Don't know where to turn  
I've been  
Stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I smiled as I closed the song book. The group exited the room and entered back to where I was. I quickly stuffed the book in my purse.

"That was great," I looked at the boys, "Mitchie." I smiled.

The boys stuck there tongues out, I did the same. Mitchie and I walked to the girl's bathroom, the only place I could escape from the boys. Mitchie got out her makeup bag as I sat on the chair that was in the bathroom.

"I saw you writing in your song book, any good ideas?" She asked while she applied blush.

Mitchie was the only one who knew I loved to sing. I wouldn't have told her but she found out, when she was at our house and she heard me strumming Nate's guitar and singing a song.

"Yeah, well, I think it's good." I sighed.

Mitchie put away her makeup bag and sat on the same chair as me.

"Why don't you tell them you love singing?" She asked.

I knew she was referring to my brothers.

"Because, Shane will laugh it up, Jason would think I'm lying and Nate would just stare!" I got up from the chair and crossed my arms.

Mitchie got up too and walked in front of me. "I know they won't do that, just think about it okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "Ok." _Yeah right. _I thought.

We walked out of the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just to stop confusion here r the ages:**

**Shane- 19**

**Jason- 21**

**Nate- 16**

**Mitchie- 18**

**Dana- 16**

**Troy- 16**

**yes troy may come back in the story!**

**R&R PLZ**


	3. Chapter Three: LIAR!

**Here's Chappie 3!**

I sat on my bed. I listened to the radio and thought about what Mitchie said. Maybe I should tell them. Maybe they would encourage me….but then again Shane would well….be Shane. My thoughts were interrupted when Nate walked in.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah." I turned off the radio as he walked in.

He sat on my bed.

"Now tell me, what was wrong?" He asked.

I suddenly remembered in the van Nate patted me on the shoulder. I sighed about the thought of Troy.

"I'm in-"DANA!!!" I heard a voice yell from downstairs. "I'm in Trouble!"

Nate and I ran downstairs to see my mom holding Shane's I phone and Shane snickering in the background.

"Don't take your brother's stuff." My mom scolded.

"But I didn't-"Then why was it under your pillow?" Shane asked interrupting my truthful statement.

That little dirty liar! Mom gave Shane back the phone and walked away. Shane laughed when she was out of earshot. I slapped his back.

"You dirty little liar!!!" I yelled at him.

"Just making it even!" He yelled back.

I took a deep breathe. "It's on."

We started to circle each other. Nate had a feared expression on his face. I did my stare at Shane then I ran upstairs.

"WEAK!" He yelled.

I ingnored him as Nate followed me up and ran to my room. We both sat on my bed.

"Want to prank him?" Nate asked.

I smiled, "Duh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH! R&R **


	4. Chapter Four: Prank!

**OMG READ!**

"Ready Nate?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Yep I took your number on his phone and replaced it with Mitchie's so when you call it Mitchie's number will pop up." He smiled.

I smiled and dialed.

_Shane POV_

I sat on my bed and read Dana's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG Troy looked so ho- _RING

I closed the book and grabbed my phone. It was Mitchie! I took a deep breathe and answered:

Me- Hey Mitch. What's up?

Mitchie- Nothing I just wanted to tell you something?

Me- Mitchie do you have a cold or something?

Mitchie- NO! Shane, I always had a die hard crush on you.

Me- Y-you do?

Mitchie- Yes, the way your hair flows in the wind…your eyes……oh I'm melting!

I suddenly heard laughing from Dana's room.

Me- What else?

She continued to talk as I followed Nate's laughter. I cracked the door open a little and saw Caitlin on the phone in a fake voice…..Mitchie's voice! I hung up the phone.

"Hello? Shane?" Dana asked on the phone.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" I ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

Nate tried to escape but I grabbed his leg. I had Dana's nose in my armpit she was coughing for air.

"Nate! Phase two!" She yelled.

"On it!" Nate karate chopped my arm.

He went to Dana's vanity and grabbed some lipstick. He started to smear it across my face! He drew a red mustache on me. Dana got out of my stink attack and grabbed some eye shadow and put it on my eyelids.

"Nate! Clips!" She yelled.

Nate threw her some butterfly clips as Dana put them in my hair. Nate grabbed a blue dress from the closet.

"You wouldn't." I yelled.

"We would." Dana smiled.

Everything went all blurry.

_One hour later_

_Dana POV_

The door bell rang. I ran to go answer it knowing who it would be. Mitchie.

"Hey Dana." She smiled.

"Hey Mitchie come in."

Mitchie walked inside the house. "So what did you need?"

"Follow." I smiled.

We were at the foot of the stairs. "Bring him out Nate," I yelled.

Nate dragged Shane. Mitchie gasped. He was wearing a blue dress with no straps and blue pumps. His eye shadow was light blue and matched the dress. The lipstick was bright red and was not only on his lips but almost everywhere; his hair had butterfly clips in it.

"Oh my Gosh." Mitchie said with a another gasp.

She started laughing along with Nate and I. Mom came in with a smile.

"What's going on- SHANE!" She yelled dropping her dish towel as she stared at the beautiful Shane that was on the stairs.

"Mom it's not what it looks li-"Change into some real clothes." Mom scolded.

Shane put his hands up in defense, which by the way were occupied by rings and his wrist with bangles on. "Nate and Dana did-"NOW!" She yelled.

Shane walked to his room but fell. We all laughed.

"That was hilarious!" She smiled.

"Thank you." Nate and I bowed.

Nate went to the game room with Jason while Mitchie and I went up to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOL poor Shane =P**

**R&R plz**


	5. Chapter Five: Did you!

**I already had this chapter written so yeah.....**

**DISCLAIMER: THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO DISNEY/DEMI LOVATO!**

"Did you tell them about your awesome talent?" She asked.

"No…." I sighed.

"Dana-"I know!" I got up and l crossed my arms.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. I ran and grabbed my song book.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways  
You see  
I just wanna believe in me_

La la la laa

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't  
Show you what's inside  
And it  
It can tell you you're full of life  
(Full of life)  
It's amazing what you can hide  
(You can hide)  
Just by putting on a smile

I wrote down the lyrics. I handed Mitchie the song book. She smiled.

"This is turning into a great song Dana!" She smiled.

"Shhh!" I whispered.

She put down the book and hugged me. I pulled away.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Those lyrics have true emotion I needed a hug." She smiled.

I looked into her eyes, she was serious!

"Can I just ask you something?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." I sat back down on the bed.

"Have they EVER heard you sing?" She asked with a weak smile.

"No way!" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

_Mitchie POV_

She needs to embrace her talent! I smiled when I thought of an idea.

"What are you plotting?" Dana asked with a curious look.

"Nothing," I smiled.

She raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Nothing! Now c'mon lets go to the mall." I smiled.

"OK." She got up.

My plan was going to work. I just needed her to finish the song in time for the boy's next concert.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What is Mitchie plotting??**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Six: I'm Sorry

**Here's Chapter six!**

**DISCLAIMER: LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO DEMI/DISNEY!**

_Dana POV_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways  
You see  
I just wanna believe in me_

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today

I wrote down the lyrics to the song. It was really coming together. There was a knock on the door.

"One second." I said as I put the book under the pillow, "Come in."

Shane entered the room and closed the door.

"Ugh what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

Shane ignored that comment and walked more into the room and sat on the bed with me.

"I just wanted to say I'm so-I'm sor- I'M SORRY!" He yelled with a cough after words.

I was totally confused, "You are apologizing.....to ME?"

"It hurts!" He yelled putting a hand to his heart.

I laughed, "I forgive you Shane, but can we still fight?"

Shane laughed, "Of course….WRESTLE MANIA!"

He jumped on me and gave me the stink bomb. I started to playfully fight back. I was having so much fun I didn't notice my song book slide out from under the pillow to the bed. Shane stopped fighting and looked at the pink plain book.

"What's that?" He asked looking at the book.

"Uh…nothing." I said starting to hit him more hoping he would play along.

He jumped for the book and I jumped on his back. While I was on his back I grabbed the song book and ran to the bathroom. Shane ran after me.

"DANA LET ME SEE IT!" He yelled while he ran.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I heard a thud at the door.

"OW!" Shane yelled. "Let me in SQUIRT!" He yelled as he knocked at the door loudly.

_So much for apologies. _I thought to myself. I suddenly heard Jason's voice.

"Dana? I gotta go!" He yelled in a whiny voice.

"Um….I'm having the women thing." I lied.

"What's that?" Jason asked in a curious tone.

I rolled my eyes. I walked to the shower curtain and opened it. I looked at the little window and opened it. I climbed out of it and ran to Mitchie's house.

_Shane POV_

"We have the key Dana." I yelled.

"Shane! Please tell me! What's the women thing?" Jason asked me with a kiddie voice.

I rolled my eyes as I turned the key. We both busted in to see the room empty. I opened the shower curtain and saw the window open.

"She didn't!" I yelled.

"She did…..did what?" Jason asked.

I grabbed his wrist, "C'mon!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IS Dana busted?**

**R&R plz!**


	7. Chapter Seven: A WHAT?

**Here's SEVEN!**

_Dana POV_

I knocked on Mitchie's front door. She answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she gestured me to come in.

"Shane almost saw my songs!" I said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Gee you wouldn't have this problem if YOU TOLD THEM!"

"SORRY!" I yelled back.

The doorbell rang and Mitchie answered. It was Shane, Jason and Nate.

"There you are!" Shane yelled.

"We were worried!" Nate yelled hugging me.

Shane joined in. Jason smiled, "GROUP HUG!"

Before I knew it I had three boys hugging me. Mitchie giggled.

"C'mon let's go home." Shane smiled.

He was only being nice to me because he wanted the book.

"OK your not getting it." I said.

We all walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the set of my brother's new music video 'Love is On It's Way.'. I finished my song 'Believe in Me' I named it and now was bored out of my head. I smiled when I got a text from Troy.

_Hey what u doin?_

_-T_

_On the set of my Bros. new MV u?_

_-D_

_Watching TV….ru doing anything 2nite?_

_-T_

My heart stopped.

_No y?_

_-D_

_Want 2 go out to get pizza with me?_

_-T_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed interrupting the video.

My brothers stared at me. I smiled and texted back.

_Sure pick me up 7?_

_-D_

_OK bye_

_-T_

_PCE_

_-D_

I closed my phone and smiled as the boys walked towards me.

"What was that about?" Nate asked.

"Yeah you interrupted our video!" Shane crossed his arms.

I laughed as they looked at me with confused looks.

"I have a date!" I squealed.

"A DATE!?" The boys yelled.

"Yeah with Troy! I have to call Mitchie bye!" I went to the girl's bathroom.

_With C3 _

_NO POV_

The boys stared at there little sister as she ran.

"Date?" Jason asked.

"She's our LITTLE sister!" Nate yelled.

"I know…" Shane said.

"DATE?" Jason asked again.

Shane and Nate stared at him.

"What if this Troy guy is dangerous?" Nate asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know…" Shane said thinking about it.

The boys looked doubtful. Then Jason spoke up, "We should spy on them!"

Nate and Shane looked at him.

"That's totally invasion of privacy that's so-"PERFECT!" Shane interrupted.

Nate looked at him, "Are you kidding? She will never forgive us!"

"Nate, do you want to see you little sister get crushed?" Shane asked, a hand on Nate's shoulder.

Nate looked down then up again. "Let's do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no.....**

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Date

**Chapter 8!**

_Dana POV_

I put on some sparkly skinny jeans with a sliver top. I had on some sliver pumps and I straighten my black hair.

"Dana Troy's here!" My mom yelled.

"Coming." I grabbed my purse.

I walked downstairs to se Troy in normal jeans and a muscle shirt.

"Wow you look….beautiful." He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back.

My mom gave me the curfew time and the usual crap.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Have fun."

Troy and I got in his convertible and drove off.

_With the boys_

_NO POV_

The boys sat in the mini van and watched as the car drove off.

"Operation 'Spy on Sister so she doesn't get hurt' is a go." Jason said.

They started to follow the car and parked in the space tow spaces away from Dana and Troy's car. They ducked down on the floor when they saw them get out of the car. They watched them enter the pizza place and entered a little while after them.

"Ok Nate you cover from the table in back of them, Jason from the game room and I'll sit in front of those hot girls." Shane smiled at the two blondes.

(A/N They have disguises on). Nate rolled his eyes and went to the table in back of the couple. He grabbed a menu and used it to hide his face. Jason when to the Game Room and hid behind a 'Pac Man' game while Shane sat at a random table by the girls. He winked at them.

_With Dana_

_NO POV_

"That seriously happened?" Troy asked laughing.

Dana laughed along, "Yep! I spilled my drink on Miley Cyrus!"

They continued to laugh when Dana noticed the mysterious guy in back of Troy. When he saw her looking at him he put the menu to his face. Dana shrugged and started to listen to Troy's story.

_With Jason_

_NO POV_

Jason leaned against the machine when he got a text from Nate.

_Shane isn't helping try 2 get closer!_

_-N_

_OK_

_-J_

He put away his phone and started to crawl on the ground. He went under a table that was a good distance away from Dana. He gave a thumbs up to Nate who slapped his hand to his forehead. Jason looked over at Shane who was flirting with the girls not even paying attention.

"Idiot." Jason mumbled to himself.

Jason forgot he was under a table, when he tried to get up he hit his head and screamed, "AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to look at him, his glasses fell off one girl screamed, "IT'S JASON GREY!"

_CRAP! _Jason though to himself.

"Jason?" Dana went up to him.

"Helloooooo." Jason smiled.

She went over to a cowardly Nate who sunk in his chair with the menu covering any sign of him. Dana grabbed it and threw it to the ground and did the same with his shades.

"NATE!" She yelled.

"he he." Nate smiled weakly.

Dane stomped over to Shane. She wasted no time ripping off his disguise.

"SHANE!" She yelled.

"Uh….I….." He looked down.

The boys stood up, "Dana we can ex-"No tonight was supposed to be my night!"

"It still is…" Nate smiled weakly.

"OMG IT'S CONNECT 3!" Three girls yelled,

The siblings looked at the girls coming, "Not anymore." Tears welded up in Dana's eyes.

She ran out of the restaurant with Troy behind her. The boys tried to follow her as well but were attacked by screaming girls.

_With Dana_

She sat at a bench in front of the restaurant and began to cry. Troy sat beside her.

"It's ok." He whispered.

"No it's not….I'm sorry our date was ruined." She sobbed.

He kissed her cheek, "As long as I'm with you…it'll be perfect."

She smiled back but then frowned as she looked back at the restaurant.

"Can you just take me home?" She asked.

Troy rubbed her cheek, "Of course."

He drove her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R PLZ**


	9. Chapter Nine: Ideas?

**Chapter 9! FYI tomorrow (3/4/09) is a early release day 4 me so expect ALOT of posting!**

_At the Grey Home_

"C'MON Dana! Let us in!" Nate knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Dana turned the music up louder.

Shane sighed, "She's not cracking…."

Jason snapped his fingers, "Let's call Mitchie!"

Shane got out his phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

Mitchie- Hello?

Shane- Hey Mitchie

Mitchie- Hey Shane! What's up?

Shane- Dana is mad at us.

Mitchie- About what?

Shane- We sort of….kind of spied on her and her date

Mitchie- GUYS!

Shane- SORRY! Can you help us?

Mitchie- Fine come over.

Shane- OK bye.

They hung up and went to Mitchie's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys and Mitchie sat on Mitchie's bed. They were thinking of a plan that would get Dana back on there side. Mitchie already had an idea, let Dana sing her song at a C3 concert but she didn't know if she should even mention it. Mitchie shook her head. She had to do it.

"Guys I have an idea."

The boys turned to her.

"Dana likes to sing and she even wrote a song I think if you let her sing at one of your concerts she would forgive you."

The boys stared at her for a minute. Shane started to bust out laughing.

"Dana-HA HA!- SING?-HAHAHA!" He fell on his back laughing but then looked at Mitchie's face, she wasn't kidding.

Nate slapped Shane, "C'mon Shane don't be like that. I think it's a good idea."

Jason nodded.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Can you just at least here my idea?"

The three shrugged, "Go ahead." Mitchie said.

Shane cleared his throat, "We freeze her and then thaw her out she would forget about the WHOLE thing!"

They all stared at Shane with confused looks. Jason, who was right by Shane, moved closer to Nate who moved closer to Mitchie.

"C'mon! Let's take a vote!" Shane smiled.

No one answered.

"Hands up for my idea!" Shane raised his hand.

No one else did, "Mitchie's idea?"

Everyone, except Shane, raised there hands he crossed his arms.

"Fine but when C3 gets a bad rep from her singing don't come crying to me!" Shane screamed.

They all laughed. This was a great idea!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	10. Chapter Ten: Slient Treatment

**I'm soooo going 2 finish it tonight!**

The next morning, Dana woke up at 11am. She didn't come down for dinner last night she didn't feel like seeing her un-trusting brothers. Sadly, today she had to come with them to watch them rehearse for there stupid concert. She walked down stairs to see everyone eating breakfast.

"Morning." Mom smiled.

"Morning," She looked at the boys, "Mom."

She grabbed a plate of eggs that was in the microwave. She sat down next to Nate, only because there were no seats left. Nate smiled at her but then she looked down.

After breakfast they headed down to the concert hall for the boys could practice. Dana sat in the back row and wasn't paying attention, dunning break Nate went over to Jason and Shane.

"Guys look at her," He pointed over at Dana who was texting, "I hate not talking to my little sister!"

Shane put his hand on Nate's shoulder, "Just wait until tomorrow!"

Nate smiled thinking about it. She was going to be so surprised.

"Now c'mon we need to get back to rehearsing." Jason smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dana texted Troy.

_I feel terrible about yesterday!_

_-D_

_It's ok! I had a great time. Did u?  
_

_-T_

_Ya =)_

_-D_

_Good! So what's up at the Grey home?_

_-T_

_I'm really MAD at them! I feel so betrayed!_

_-D_

_Aw *hugs* it'll get better =)_

_-T_

_Thx I g2g._

_-D_

_KK bye_

_-T_

Dana turned off her phone. When the boys were done rehearsing they got back in the van.

"Dana….." Shane poked Dana's head.

No answer.

"Dana….." Shane poked her again.

Again, no answer.

"D-A-N-A!"

Dana turned around and slapped him.

"OUCHY!" He yelled.

Dana rolled her eyes and stared out the window. When they reached the house Dana did the same thing she did last night.

The boys didn't care, tomorrow would be an awesome day for her!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter Elven: I believe in me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER! DEMI LOVATO AND DISNEY DOES!**

_Dana POV_

We were backstage at Connect 3's concert. I sat in the chair and waited for the night to be over. The boys came over to be.

"We're going on." Jason said.

I sighed.

"Want to say anything to us? You know like a good luck?" Nate asked.

I didn't answer.

"See ya." Shane smiled.

The boys went on stage and opened with there song 'Burning Up'. Mitchie walke over and sat by me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked her with a happy tone.

"Watching the concert." She smiled.

We started to talk but then listened to Shane.

"We have a surprise!" Shane yelled into the microphone.

Huh?

"We have a music talent here! Who is it?" He asked.

I looked at Mitchie who shook her head.

"Our sister,"

NO!

"Dana Grey!"

I froze. Mitchie nudged me onto the stage. I took a deep breathe and walked onto the stage. I saw all the people screaming and yelling.

"I believe you have a song?" Shane asked.

"Shane what are you doing?" I whispered.

He handed me the microphone and ran backstage. Nate and Jason stayed on. Jason played the guitar while Nate was on the piano. I took a deep breathe and cued them.

_I'm loosing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me__believe in me_

Don't know where to turn  
I've been  
Stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways  
You see  
I just wanna

(everyone started to clap along)

La la la laa

(I started skipping around the stage)

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't  
Show you what's inside  
And it  
It can tell you you're full of life  
(Full of life)  
It's amazing what you can hide  
(You can hide)  
Just by putting on a smile

(Everyone wanted to touch my hand and I did)

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways  
You see  
I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today

I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through

(Everyone screamed with excitement)

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect  
In unusual ways  
You see  
Now  
Now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Some were even chanting Dana! I smiled. I looked behind me to see Nate and Jason. Nate gave me a thumbs up while Jason clapped I looked at Shane. He stared in aw.

"Thank you! Now, here are my talented brothers!" I ran off stage and handed Shane the microphone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show I sat on the stage and looked at all the empty seats that used to be filled with people.

"Thrilling? Wasn't it?" I turned to see my brothers behind me. They sat down next to me.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me do that." I smiled.

"Why did you hide it from us?" Nate asked.

I sighed, "I thought you guys would…..laugh" I sighed.

"Dana, we would never do that." Jason said.

"Totally." Shane smiled.

Nate nodded too.

"Thanks guys. But don't EVER spy on me or Troy AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Yeah sorry about that." They boys said all together then looked down.

I laughed, "It's OK."

We all hugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One more chapter to go!**

**R&R plz**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The End

**FINAL CHAPTER! **

**BTW: Nate and Dana r twinz but Nate is older by 2 minutes!**

_Dana POV_

_One Week later_

I woke up to the radio, "Now here's the new song 'Believe in me' live version by Dana Grey."

I smiled as I turned it off. I got up and ran downstairs to see my mom cooking eggs.

"Morning mom." I smiled.

"Morning." She smiled back.

I grabbed some milk and sat down at the table. Shane, Nate and Jason came down they sat down.

"Morning squirt." Shane smiled.

"Hey guys." I smiled back.

Nate put on hot tunes before he took a seat.

"Instead of hearing about Connect 3 have you heard there sister Dana? Her song Believe in me is selling on ITunes. Sadly it's only the live version but way to go DANA!"

I smiled. That night was amazing. We started talking when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I hurried and put away my plate and ran to the door.

I smiled when I saw Troy.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Suddenly all three of the boys came behind me.

"GO where?" Shane asked.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"HOW?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned around and stood in front of Shane.

"The park."

I scooted over to Nate, "To chill and write songs."

I went over to Jason, "Um…..I'll get back to you."

Troy laughed.

"Guys please trust me!" I said with a smile.

"Fine…." They all said.

"YES!" I hugged all of them.

Troy held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I grabbed it, "We shall."

We started to walk to the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I may make a 2nd one IDK tho....VOTE! Do U want me to make a 2nd one??**


End file.
